The specific aims of our current research program are to: 1) develop a cell-free protein synthesizing system from an avian malaria parasite, 2) study the structural and functional characteristics of malarial parasite ribosomes, 3) investigate the nature of purine metabolism (intermediates and enzymes) in the malaria-infected erythrocyte and 4) chemically characterize malaria pigment. The principal model for these studies will be the bird malaria, Plasmodium lophurae grown intraerythrocytically in white Peking ducklings. During the previous year we have: a) studied glucose transport in the malaria-infected erythrocyte; b) investigated changes in the amino acid transport properties of malaria infected cells and free parasites; c) isolated and characterized the ribosomes of the monkey malaria P. knowlesi and developed a cell-free protein synthesizing system. The results of these investigations have been reported.